The present invention relates to a digital/analog broadcasting receiver having a function to select a user setting which defines the operation mode of this receiver for each of a plurality of users.
There has conventionally been such a broadcasting receiver that automatically sweeps tuner's reception frequencies to thereby store frequencies of receivable broadcasting waves in a preset memory (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-97682). Also, there is such a broadcasting receiver that uses a PLL (Phase Lock Loop) frequency synthesizer to automatically sweep tuner's reception frequencies to thereby detect receivable frequencies and then store them in first memory sequentially and also to detect the receivable frequencies by manual tuning and then store them in second memory (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 1-91330).
Also, there is such a broadcasting receiver for receiving a character information signal synchronized with voice to display it on a display that the signal can be displayed in such a display format as a font selected by a viewer (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-331527). Also, there is such a broadcasting receiver capable of receiving a caption broadcast that creates character information from caption data to then display it on display device by adjusting a luminance signal or a color signal in a character region or a no-image region, thus improving user's visibility (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-275078). Also, there is such a broadcasting receiver for receiving a character signal transferred in a data packet that displays a page header background color and a message background color which are different from each other to thereby enable easily discriminating between a page header sentence and a message (see, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 4-48312). Also, there is such a broadcasting receiver that can display character information obtained through teletext broadcasting in any one of the three prime colors of red, green, and blue monochromatically, thus displaying the character information free of bleeding (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-65294).
Further, recently, the broadcasting receiver has come to have more and more functions to thereby enable displaying the abovementioned character information containing channel information in a plurality of languages or outputting voice in a stereo or surrounded manner or in a plurality of languages. Also, the operation mode of such a receiver itself can be set corresponding to a user's demand.
Some prior art broadcasting receivers set channel information of a channel through which a broadcast is viewed for each of users and store it in a memory, thus displaying the user-specific channel information on a display. The operation mode of such a prior art receiver itself, however, cannot be set for each user and stored, so that even if the receiver is owned by, for example, a family to be used by a plurality of users of the family, the operation mode cannot be set for each of these users, thus providing poor ease-to-use.
Also, to select information set for each of a plurality of users like in the case of the above-mentioned channel information, such a procedure is necessary that comprises the steps of first operating, by the user, the operation keys on the input device such as a remote controller to display a menu list display on the display device, operating the direction key etc. to select and display a menu of interest, and selecting information of interest, so that the operations are troublesome and image display is interrupted when the menu list display etc. is displayed during these operations.